


Fear

by UmeharaDaiki



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy being Billy, M/M, Soulmates, not my maternal language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmeharaDaiki/pseuds/UmeharaDaiki
Summary: Billy is afraid.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's my first fanfic that I wrote in English, I hope it's everything okay, if there any mistake, please, contact me.  
> I hope you enjoy!! ^-^

Theodore Altman is different, Billy is pretty sure about it. And not because he could turn green or 'cause he has wings, he just is, with his easy smiles and his frequent demonstrations of affection.

  
That Teddy is very different from the other "Teddy's" who Billy dated before, Billy wasn't the dirty little secret he should keep, someone who you need to keep a secret relationship. To that Teddy, Billy has being his motivation to wake up every morning, his motivation to fight all villains and his motivation to smile.

  
But as happened with all other Teddy's, Billy was afraid to find out that relationship was just a phase. That he was wrong again and Teddy Altman wasn't destinate to be his.

  
And Billy won't ask, he would keep the fear to himself, to keep that Teddy the longest time he can.


End file.
